<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Vil &amp; Rook] 寒假禮物 by kishitaorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357296">[Vil &amp; Rook] 寒假禮物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin'>kishitaorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Vil &amp; Rook] 寒假禮物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第31回），題目「禮物」、「肖像畫」</p><p>「Rook，你最近是都在做甚麼？」<br/>守在宿舍的出入口才終於在將近睡眠時間等到自家那最近一直不見蹤影的副寮長，Vil盤起雙手，以居高臨下的姿勢，皺著眉向對方提出質詢。<br/>倒也不是說對方把事情都落下了這種問題（他平常會親自處理的寮務本來就很有限），但作為鏡子，或者說眼睛，有好一段時間完全找不到人對Vil來說多少也是個困擾。<br/>畢竟這個世界很難找到另一個像Rook那樣比Vil自己還要清楚自己身體狀態變化的存在。</p><p>「毒之君，難道你是在為我而感到擔心嗎？眉頭深鎖的你就如那為世界的疾苦而哀愁的神，這個身影是多麼的神聖啊。」<br/>彷彿能聽到音階的語句之中藏著的是拒絕，共處多年，這種程度的小事Vil還是可以掌握得到。<br/>既然對方擺出了這個態度，相應的問題也不是非得立即解決不可，那Vil也覺得暫且沒有再進迫的必要。<br/>「不過，即使是面對著你，我也還是希望可以保留自己的穩私呢。」<br/>「真是的，作為副寮長你也真是足夠任性了。」<br/>「感謝你那至高無上的讚美，Ma Reine。」</p><p>他的副寮長無比自由而任性，這也不是第一天的事。<br/>只是Vil也從來沒想過對方會再度刷新他的印象。</p><p>「你是說他找我過來說有東西要給我，但他自己跑掉了？」<br/>「他說難得抓到Leonaさん的寒假回家行程，這次無論如何都要和榮耀的幼帝進行接觸，於是就離開……了……。」<br/>比起生氣還不如說是驚訝。<br/>眼前那個被Rook視為傳令兵的室友低著頭，似乎連視線都不敢和Vil對上，也不知道是悔恨還是單純地感到害怕。<br/>僵持在這種地方也毫無意義，既然這個人連動都不敢，不進行清楚的要求大概是不可行吧。</p><p>「還真是有他的風格。所以？他有甚麼要給我?」<br/>「這個！」<br/>從可憐的室友手上所接過的是一個大而薄的方型物件，以重量和形狀來推測是畫的可能性很高。<br/>完全無法理解，總而言之先解放了可憐的寮生，單手提著禮物離開的Vil，還是想不通Rook這到底是甚麼意思。</p><p>回到自己的房間，把禮物的包裝拆開，內容的確如自己所想，是一幅畫，而且可以判斷為是Rook自己所畫的油畫。<br/>在畫面中所描繪的是王的即位式，金髮的王在民眾的虔誠而期待的目光中，由看上去地位祟高的老人為他加冕。<br/>——而那位王，有著與Vil相近的面容。</p><p>「這傢伙，還真的是讓人無法理解。」<br/>帶著連自己都無法察覺的笑意，Vil拿著那幅畫，開始在房間的空白之中，嘗試找出最適合安放它的位置。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>